


"one day the only butterflies left will be in your chest..."

by leeswaggy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bilbo is sad, M/M, a lot of feelings really, dragon sickness is a bitch, everyone is sad, thorin is sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeswaggy/pseuds/leeswaggy
Summary: "...as you march towards your death breathing your last breath."Thorins Drachenkrankheit macht allen zu schaffen, aber niemandem so sehr wie Bilbo.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	"one day the only butterflies left will be in your chest..."

Bilbo kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals so verzweifelt gewesen zu sein. Nie hat er sich so hilflos gefühlt – nicht in der Höhle mit Gollum, nicht auf dem brennenden Baum, nicht einmal allein mit Smaug in der Schatzkammer. Immer hatte er zumindest das Gefühl, die Situation in die Hand nehmen und sich retten zu können.  
Und jetzt ist es gar nicht er selbst, der gerettet werden muss, sondern Thorin, und das macht alles noch viel schlimmer. Mit dem Verlust seines eigenen Verstandes könnte Bilbo leben – eigentlich tut er das schon, denkt er bitter, nach all den unfreiwilligen Abenteuern, die er erlebt hat – aber er kann nicht damit leben, Thorin zu verlieren. Und mit _verlieren_ meint er nicht den Tod, sondern etwas, das ihm noch viel mehr zu schaffen macht. Die Drachenkrankheit fühlt sich schlimmer an als der Tod, weil Bilbo das Gefühl hat, er müsste etwas tun, aber er weiß nicht, wie er Thorin helfen und seinen Freund zurückbringen kann. Denn im Grunde wissen sie alle, dass es entweder Bilbo schaffen wird, oder niemand. Die anderen kennen Thorin viel länger und wissen viel mehr über ihn, aber Thorin hat noch nie jemanden emotional so nah an sich herangelassen wie Bilbo. Die beiden haben über die Reise eine Verbindung aufgebaut, was zwar alle bemerkt haben, aber niemand hat wirklich etwas dazu gesagt oder nachgefragt, weil alle wissen, dass Thorin es hasst, über solche Dinge zu reden.

Und jetzt steht Bilbo hier, mit seinen Freunden, aber trotzdem allein, weil er der Einzige ist, der das alles wieder hinkriegen kann. Er weiß, dass Thorin das nicht ohne ihn schaffen kann, aber wie heilt man eine Krankheit, deren Ursache sich nicht entfernen lässt? Sie sitzen im Berg fest, weil die Elben und die Menschen vor den Toren lagern, und damit ist es unmöglich, Thorins Gedanken von dem Gold tief unter der Erde abzulenken.  
Einen Moment lang hat Bilbo gedacht, er hätte es geschafft. Er hat Thorins Lächeln gesehen, als er ihm von dem Baum erzählt hat, den er pflanzen will, und er hat wirklich gedacht, das wäre der Moment gewesen, in dem Thorin wieder er selbst wird, aber natürlich war es das nicht. Bilbo hat noch nie jemanden gesehen, dessen Ausdruck so schnell von liebevoll zu mörderisch wechselt, und zusammen mit Thorins Lächeln ist auch Bilbos Mut verschwunden und seitdem nicht zurückgekommen.

Thorin sollte aussehen wie ein König, der sein Königreich zurückerobert hat, der feiert und sich freut, aber stattdessen wirkt er wie ein Geist. Er isst nicht, er schläft nicht, er redet nicht, außer, um den Zwergen zu befehlen, nach dem Arkenstein zu suchen.  
Der Arkenstein. Bilbo verabscheut dieses Juwel mit einer Intensität, die ihn selbst erschreckt, aber wer könnte es ihm verübeln? Dieses Stück Berg hat ihm die einzige Person weggenommen, die ihm das Gefühl gegeben hat, sein Leben wäre wirklich etwas wert. Ohne Thorin – und auch ohne alle anderen – wäre Bilbo niemals zu dem Hobbit geworden, der er jetzt ist, und das mindeste, was er im Gegenzug tun kann, ist, zu helfen, richtig? Aber er schafft es nicht.

Auch er kann nicht schlafen, weil er sich Sorgen um den Zwergenkönig macht. Er ist derjenige den Thorin jetzt braucht, er sollte in der Lage sein, die Situation zu retten, so wie immer, dafür ist er ja überhaupt erst mitgekommen. Aber er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er Thorin den verdammten Stein geben sollte oder nicht, und dann hat er auch noch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, wie soll er ihm dann helfen können? Thorin wird zugrunde gehen ohne ihn, das weiß er, und er zerbricht daran. Zum ersten Mal bereut Bilbo es, jemandem in so kurzer Zeit so nah gekommen zu sein, denn obwohl er nicht einmal in Worten beschreiben könnte, wie viel Thorin ihm bedeutet, hätte er ihn lieber gar nicht erst getroffen, als sich so zu fühlen wie jetzt.  
Thorin wird in den Krieg ziehen, den er selbst heraufbeschworen hat, und Bilbo kann nichts tun als darauf zu warten. Bilbo, der immer versucht, höflich zu sein und es allen recht zu machen, ist auf einmal unglaublich wütend, weil er nicht mehr weiß, wohin seine Gefühle sollen. Er macht sich solche Sorgen und ist so traurig und hat solche Angst und sein Herz ist so gebrochen und er fühlt sich gleichzeitig so leer, dass er fast froh ist, als das alles in Wut umschlägt. Wieso kann Thorin nicht einfach auf sich aufpassen? Es war _klar_ , dass es so endet, Balin hat es von Anfang an gewusst, aber Thorin wollte nicht hören. Bilbo würde ihm am liebsten den Schädel einschlagen dafür, denn Thorin zieht nicht nur sich selbst in den Untergang, sondern Bilbo und die anderen Zwerge mit sich. Sie verdienen besseres als das. Sie alle haben bereits so oft ihr Leben riskiert, sie sollten sich eigentlich umdrehen und rennen, solange sie noch können, aber Bilbo weiß, dass das niemand tun wird. Er würde ja selbst ausnahmslos alles für Thorin tun, auch, wenn ihm das nicht gefällt. Wenn der Zwerg in den Tod geht, wird Bilbo mitgehen, ob er will oder nicht.

Und Thorin weiß das auch. Irgendwo in seinen vernebelten Gedanken versucht er, sich an Bilbo festzuhalten und zu sich selbst zu finden, aber er schafft es nicht. Er weiß, dass sein Schicksal und das seiner Freunde in seinen Händen liegt, aber er hat den Punkt, an dem er zu sich selbst zurückkehren konnte, längst überschritten. Er fühlt sich verloren in all dem Gold und in dem riesigen Teil seines Verstandes, der es ihm unmöglich macht, an etwas anderes zu denken als daran, wie er seine Reichtümer schützen kann. Dabei will er eigentlich seine Freunde schützen, _Bilbo_ , diejenigen, die ihm am Herzen liegen, und stattdessen ist er derjenige, der sie in den Untergang führen wird.  
Thorin versucht, sich an Bilbo zu klammern, an die Gedanken an die Zukunft, die er so gerne haben wollte, aber im Grunde weiß er, dass er diese Zukunft nicht mehr haben kann. Dafür ist es zu spät. Es ist zu spät, um umzukehren und alles richtig zu machen, um seine Freunde zu beschützen, um Bilbo zu beschützen, um Bilbo davon zu überzeugen, zu bleiben. Um den Schaden wiedergutzumachen, den er angerichtet hat.  
Er hat alles verloren, das ihm etwas bedeutet, und er ist selbst schuld daran.

Und er sieht, wie Bilbos Herz jedes Mal bricht, wenn er ihn ansieht. Am liebsten würde er schreien und nach Bilbo greifen und ihn so nah bei sich halten, wie es geht, um ihn zu schützen, aber er schafft es nicht. Er konnte Bilbo so oft retten, und der Feind, an dem er nun scheitert, ist er selbst. Thorin ist so unglaublich wütend auf sich. Wieso hat er nicht auf Balin gehört? Es geht um mehr als nur um ihn, es geht um seine Freunde und um alles, wofür sie in den letzten Monaten gekämpft haben. Er wünscht sich, Bilbo und die Zwerge würden sich umdrehen und rennen, solange sie können, aber er weiß, dass das niemand tun wird. Er verdient sie alle nicht. Er will nicht der Grund für ihren Tod sein, aber das wird er, wenn er es nicht schafft, zu sich zurückzufinden, und er weiß, dass er dazu allein nicht fähig ist.

Er würde Bilbo sein Leben anvertrauen, und irgendwie tut er das gerade auch. Er will Bilbo helfen, aber er ist nur ein Schatten seiner selbst und kann nichts tun. Bilbo steht kurz vorm Verzweifeln, das weiß Thorin, aber er kann jetzt nicht in Erwägung ziehen, aufzugeben. Es ist viel Verantwortung für einen einzelnen Hobbit, aber er ist Thorins einzige Hoffnung, und die kann er nicht verlieren.


End file.
